This invention relates generally to compaction wheels, and more particularly concerns a compaction wheel having readily replaceable cleats.
Compaction wheels used in landfill operations are equipped with cleats or feet for grinding and crushing materials to reduce the size and bulk of the material. In the past, compaction wheels have typically been built with one-piece cleats that are welded to the outer drum or rim of the compaction wheel, or by welding the base of a two-piece cleat to the drum and welding, bolting, or pinning a harder, more wear-resistant cap to the base.
With use, the cleats become worn and need to be replaced. Prior cleat designs suffer from several drawbacks in this respect. For example, with the prior designs it is necessary to first dig the mud and garbage of the exterior of the drum to permit removal of the welds, old pins or bolts. This is dirty and highly undesirable work. Moreover, in two-piece designs the pins or bolts are exposed to corrosive materials that can make them difficult to remove. Additionally, field replacement of the cleats typically requires that service vehicles carry expensive equipment such as air compressors, air hammers, sledge hammers, torches and welding machines.